


Los Pequeños Jades [Primera Temporada]

by LotoDCZJ_16



Category: Mo Xiang Tong Xiu / MDZS, Yaoi/Bl
Genre: M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Ternura, WangXian, XiCheng, zhuiling - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotoDCZJ_16/pseuds/LotoDCZJ_16
Summary: Solo tocaron un pequeño objeto. ¿Quien iba a decir que pasaría tal cosa?¡¡Los dos jades de Lan, se han convertido en niños !!*XICHENG*WANGXIAN*ZHUILING





	Los Pequeños Jades [Primera Temporada]

**Author's Note:**

> °Este libro solo es publicada en wattpad y en AO3, en dado caso que lo encuentren en otro sitio si pueden denuncien o avisen.
> 
> °Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Mon Xiang Tong Xiu

Capítulo 1

Los Jades de Lan se encontraban en la sala de tesoros. Ambos querían saber más sobre el incensario.

\- Así que paso eso en tus sueños, WangJi -dijo Lan XiChen.

\- Mmm -claramente no mencionó acerca de los detalles del pa pa pa.

\- A que ver más sobre este incensario, no sabemos que clase de otras cosas pueda hacer -cuestionó.

Los dos miraron el incensario y Lan XiChen se percató de algo.

\- WangJi, mirá, parece ser que puede cambiar de forma.

Al momento de decirlo, Lan XiChen movió las partes del cuerpo y de la nada este saco humo.

(Tos)- WangJi, WangJi, ¿Te encuentras bien?.

(Tos)- Sí, hermano -(tos)- estoy bien -respondió.

\- Mejor a que restringir esta cosa, uno no sabe, que es lo que pueda hacer -dijo Lan XiChen.

\- Es lo mejor.

Después de eso, los hermanos salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron en el jardín de los conejos.

\- El sabor que emanaba era uno agridulce, ¿No es así? -cuestionó.

\- Si.

\- Mejor ve con el cuñado, no vaya ser que este preocupado por ti.

\- Mmm.

Lan WangJi se fue donde esta Wei WuXian, en el Jingshi. Al momento de entrar, se encontró a su pareja en una postura bastante comprometedora.  
Estaba sentado, semi-desnudo, solo traía la bata exterior y estaba tomando una jarra de la "Sonrisa del emperador".

\- ¡Lan Zhan! Pensé que ibas a llegar un poco más tarde -su sonrisa era bastante lasciva.

Lan WangJi se quedo mirándolo por unos minutos más antes de contestar. 

\- Mmm -pero aun así, no apartaba su mirada de Wei WuXian.

\- ¿Que es lo que sucede, Lan Zhan?, ¿Que, acaso te gusta lo que ves?.

\- Mmm.

\- Jajaja Lan Zhan, enserio eres demasiado sincero. ¡Ven!, ¡Ven! ¿Que haces parado ahí?. Debes satisfacer las necesidades de tu esposa -cambio de posición, ahora estaba gateando para ir con Lan WangJi -Lan Er-Gege, ¿Que es lo que sucede?.

\- En la cama.

\- ¿Que pasa con la cama?.

\- Sube en la cama -seguía mirando a Wei WuXian.

\- ¿No lo vas hacer en el piso?.

\- Te enfermeras.

\- Eres muy lindo, preocupado por tu esposa pero lo hemos hecho hasta afuera.

Después de decir esto Lan WangJi lo carga y lo lleva en la cama, e hicieron mucho ruido.  
Ahora, ambos dormían abrazados, pero Lan WangJi no podía conciliar bien el sueño y es que le preocupaba el incensario, ¿Que efectos daría ahora?, con Wei WuXian fue algo impresionante, pero con su hermano no lo sabia.


End file.
